


Tea Break

by Eastofthemoon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/pseuds/Eastofthemoon
Summary: Coran decides it's about time the paladins get a well deserved tea break.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: Good Things Happen Bingo





	Tea Break

**Author's Note:**

> Since I'm feeling people are likely in need of some fluff right now I'm filling out fluffy prompts from a good things happen bingo card. This was tea break!

Coran hummed to himself as he finished setting out the last tea cups and stepped back. “There, that should do it.”

The mice squeaked from the other side of the table where they had finished placing the sporks. “Good job,” Coran said as he gave a thumbs up. “Now we just need the others and-Platt don’t you dare nibble into that cake.”

Platt froze in mid-bite as he promptly shut his mouth and gingerly backed away from the purple cake.

The other mice held their paws together and gave pleading looks.

Coran sighed as he crossed his arms. "You know that won't work on me. Just wait a few ticks. I am sure Allura will give you-"

"We're here," Shiro called out.

Coran turned around in time to see the Paladins and Allura enter the room. However, the group paused and exchanged baffled looks with one another.

"What is this?" Keith asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah," Lance asked as he picked up a teacup. "Thought you wanted us for a meeting."

"It is, in a sense," Coran said as he took the cup from Lance and set it back down. "You have all been working hard and decided you needed a proper tea break."

Allura frowned but then her eyes brightened as she gasped. "Is this Mother's old tea set?"

"With your favorite blend of tea," Coran said. "The mice managed to find a box of it."

“Oh, thank you,” Allura exclaimed as she hugged him. “This is a wonderful idea.”

Coran hugged back but noticed the paladins didn’t look quite as enthused.

“One question,” Hunk asked as he pointed to the sweets. “Do we have to eat these?”

Coran let go of the princess and held up a hand. “While I did bake some traditional Altean sweets,” he coughed into his hands. “However, knowing how picky your human palettes can be I did take the liberty of going into Hunk’s cookbook and made a couple of desserts that would be more to your liking.”

Hunk clapped his hands as the other paladins seemed more relaxed. “In that case I am all for this,” Hunk declared as he sat down. “Wish you told me about this Coran. I could have lent you a hand.”

“I will note that for next time,” Coran said as he sat down.

Pidge wrinkled her nose as she sat next to Keith. “I don’t think I’ve been to a ‘tea party’ since I was a kid, but that was mostly with my stuffed animals.”

Lance chuckled. “Aw, and did you play ‘princess’ like my niece does?”

Pidge smirked. “No, I made it into a murder mystery game and try to figure out which doll poison the tea.”

“That sounds more like you,” Lance said as he reached for the teapot. “So, I guess I should start pouring-”

“No,” Coran said firmly as he pushed away Lance’s hand. “It isn’t finished steeping yet.” He waggled a finger. “If you pour the tea now it’ll be nothing more than hot leaf juice.”

Keith raised a skeptic eyebrow. “Isn’t that what all tea is?”

Coran huffed slightly as he placed a hand over his heart and sighed. “I can’t believe you would say such a thing, but considering you’ve all had a hard day I shall let it slide.”

Keith merely shrugged as Shiro patted Coran’s shoulder. “This is a nice surprise, so thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Coran said with a nod as he spotted the mice inching towards the cake. “So, let’s divide up the desserts before the mice start nibbling on things they shouldn’t.”

The mice squeaked and the group laughed as Hunk cut into the cake.


End file.
